Through Innocence - One Shot - 2 of 3 Part
by ColdSideOfTheWorld
Summary: The fear was real, it was right infront of her, sitting on her bed in his same old leather jacket, with a cigarette in his mouth, not lit and a dead look in his eyes. (Freddie Jackson/OFC)


She was in the lion´s den again, walking around like the floors where made of glass, her mother had left her with these fucking people again. Anyone in their right mind with the proper set of morals would see that Mr. and Mrs. Jackson where the most dysfunctional couple at best, and Mr. Jackson or Freddie Senior was a cheating whore with a drug problem. His son, was on the verge of becoming the spitting image, only worse, so of course Georgie felt scared about tracking down the hallway in her towel just finished with her shower.

Along the way Georgie cursed her mother, she cursed her deceased father for getting stuck in this house two weeks. It was a sick joke, it had to be, she thought tip toeing so close to the guestroom where she was staying. Once she got in, Georgie made sure to lock, letting out a deep sigh, this was her life now, -"What am I doing here" she said to herself, getting a reply back by an unknown source in the room, -"Changing by the looks of it" a small chuckle came from the dark, and she slapped her back against the door clutching hard onto the top of her towel where her breasts where.

The fear was real, it was right in front of her, sitting on her bed in his same old leather jacket, with a cigarette in his mouth, not lit and a dead look in his eyes.

-"Get out of my room!" she hissed breathing heavily, feeling like her heart would combust right out of her chest.  
-"No phone calls, you don't bother meeting me either when I do call and now I find out you are hiding from me, in my own house" he said coldly, standing up from the bed, taking the cigarette out of his full lips and walking towards her, Georgie moved her hand down the nob of the door twisting it, but was stopped by his fist slamming hard right next to her head.

-"I thought I made myself clear" he whispered, lowering his head down to hers, inches away from her lips, -"I was your first, you are mine now"  
-"This isn't some primal game, Freddie, I don't want you" she hissed again, biting her teeth together when she felt his hand moving over her shoulder down her breasts, ripping at the towel off her naked body as his jaw bit together, eyes widened and all she could do was shiver. The towel fell down by her feel in a little bundle, as she felt his breath on her shoulder and a low rumble as he moved his lips against her ear: -"Get on the bed"

Georgie didn't move, she stood there replaying the events of her mother´s birthday in her head, the pain between her legs and how she was so scared he had knocked her up, it was too much to deal with for a 14 year old girl, she hated it, hated him for making her this scared.

A hand grabbed her wrist pulling her across the room to her bed, dropping her down so the mattress as her breasts bounced, Freddie took his jacket off, working on getting his shirt, she watched him feeling the tears pressing out again.

-"Here" he grabbed her by her hands, putting both on the buckle of his pants, -"Help me out a little" he spoke weakly, resuming to take his wife-beater off, a couple of tattoos showed, some of them she hadn't seen before.

Her fingers fumbled with undoing the button of his jeans then zipping them down. Freddie watched her and stroking the top of her hair, -"My little innocent Georgie" his voice was low again as he pushed his pants down along with his boxers.

It was the first time she had actually seen his penis, she had felt it inside of her, but not seen it, -"Lay down" he coaxed pushing her shoulders down on the bed, she listened, feeling some of that fear she had die down once she felt his body on top of hers. She wondered how many girls he had fucked like this, he was only 17 years old, but she knew with his father and his friends he probably never had a chance to even discover what it was like to be an innocent.

-"How.." she paused, feeling her mouth getting dry once his mouth swallowed her nipple.  
-"Hmm?" his voice vibrated through her body and she shivered, her hands wandered up his back feeling out the skin, Freddie was a semi skinny boy, but he was a hell of a lot stronger then most boys she knew and she remembered her girlfriends always talking about him and Jimmy, how handsome Freddie was compared to the rest. And he was, those typical cold irish eyes, wide back, strong chest, he was only going to fill out the older he got, that´s at least what her mother would say. That´s what her father did.

Georgie´s hands stopped moving and Freddie grunted lowly, -"Don't stop" she didn't even notice the lack of contact he might suffer from his parents, his mother was very affectionate, but she was more obsessed with keeping his father happy then to watch over Freddie.

Her fingertips traveled up his neck and she swore she could feel goosebumps, his hand was between their bodies, jerking his dick, Georgie looked down seeing he was hard, -"Give me your hand" he said grabbing her wrist again, moving it down to his dick, his back tensed when she touched him and a low grumbled in his throat made her curious to what other noises he had in there.

-"I want to fuck you so bad" he grunted with his forehead leaned against her shoulder, pushing his hips into her hand as she let go, -"Freddie..how many girls have you been with?"  
His eyes glanced up at honest and wild all at the same time, his dick ran up her tights as she felt it poking at her entrance, him guiding it up and down her slit for some relief.

-"Only you!" he stated, maneuvering her hips up in an angle so he could push into her, Georgie would never have guessed in her dreams that she was his first too, she stared at him so confused, frowning as he gazed down at her.  
-"What you think, babe, that I was mocking you about or something"  
-"No, I just.." before she could say another word he was pushing his way inside of her, not leaving her eyes, -"God, you are just as tight as before" he breathed heavy down on her lips, she was holding in a shy cry that was dampened with his lips, which where soft and warm, it surprised her that he could feel this good.

-"Stop, just wait" she breathed heavy, clutching her fingers into his shoulders, he stopped, she looked at him, pushing her legs further up his body letting him rest inside of her for a moment, before he started moving faster and that´s when she saw it, the innocent desperation in him, his thrusts where frantic and fast, and when she whimpered he shook.

It amazed her as she watched him, he came inside her not long after that, planting down on top of her, breathing into her ear and kissing her neck slowly.  
-"I´m sorry, Georgie" he mumbled, -"You just feel so good"

Georgie didn't say a word, biting her lip, looking over his back to his butt, he was resting between her legs, still jerking up inside of her calmly.  
-"You didn't cry this time" he chuckled, she nodded her head and kept sucking at her bottom lip looking at his back and butt, reaching her hands down and grasped his ass, surprising him.

His body moved up from hers as he glanced down at her, she was looking at how their bodies where connected, he was still inside of her, the root of his dick in contact with her cunt, swallowing it whole. Freddie caught onto her drift and started moving again, he was going limp, but from the sounds she was making he got quickly hard again.

-"Look at me" he mused, trying to get her eyes away from their bodies mashing together, she glanced up at him, as he sped up the pace, -"How does it feel?" he asked swallowing, feeling her clenching around him, she was close, so he pounded into her harder, her fingers digging into his arms that where on both sides of her hips, holding her down and supporting himself.

-"I...it..God" she breathed deeper, looking up at him, biting her lip to stop the moans.  
-"Turn around" he grunted, stopping, pulling out of her, Georgie felt the fear in her again, looking up at him waiting for an explanation, she wanted to come, but this was something she didn't know how to read. Freddie chuckled, -"Just turn around" he lifted her by her torso, as she propped herself up on her elbows and turned on her stomach, feeling the flat of the mattress on the side of her face.

She could feel his breath between her shoulder blades, as his hands pushed her hips up into his crotch, -"All fours, babe" he mumbled, she got on her knees and hands, letting her head fall down between her arms looking down at what he was doing, he slipped into her again, hitting her spot even better, he was so deep inside of her that Georgie couldn't help, but let out a strong moan.

-"Jesus Christ" he grunted and chuckled as he moved, she wondered where he had this idea from, probably from all of the filthy mags he had under his bed, his hips slapped against her ass the he faster he moved, getting the pace of his thrusting under control.

-"Come for me, Georgie" he breathed into her skin, -"Tighten around my cock" his hips jerked and she knew he was just trying to get a hang of this.  
His hands grabbed a hard hold of her hips as he moved faster, moving his other hand up her back, making her shiver as she moaned weakly, he grabbed her neck and that´s when it happened, a flood ran through her, warmth, tightening her muscles, making her lose herself in the moment, tilting her head back and letting out a strangled moan as he moved harder and faster inside of her, letting her ride out her orgasm, before he came inside of her one last time.

-"You enjoyed that" he chuckled again, falling down beside her, as she rested flat, breathing heavy, it was the first time in her life Georgie actually understood why people had sex, it was the feeling of losing yourself and feeling that part of you which will never be okay. She would never be okay after this, Freddie´s sweaty body next to hers looking at her as his fingers slipped over her back, down to her ass, then back up again, he looked so young like this laying next to her, none of his troubles seemed to matter.

-"Dinners soon" he said looking over at the clock on her nightstand, she shook her head thinking about what it would be like to be sitting right across a table from his parents and trying not to think of what they have done.  
-"We could do this after dinner too" he lay on his back, hand under his head staring up at the ceiling, she didn't know what to say.

-"You could be my dessert" he smiled bright, licking his lips then gazing over at her, seeing how uncomfortable she was, her long brown hair a complete mess and a thin layer of sweat on her forehead. He wanted her again and she would never understand how much.


End file.
